A New Start Entended Chapter
by CaseysLoveForever
Summary: This is an extended chapter for those of you who wanted sexytime so here it is. Suprised myself. Anyway, rated R blah blah don't own the charachters blah blah dick wolf is a lucky sucker.


**A/N: Don't own the charachters and this is an extra to the previous story A New Start, placed after chapter five. I recommend you read it(: **

**This is ALSO rated R for sexual reasons. **

Alex kicked of her heels in the bedroom. "Hey Casey." Casey turned to her. "You have the right to an attourney. I'm an attourney. Want me?"

Casey nodded slightly with a glint of loving fury in her eyes.

Casey kissed Alex with a burning passion. She'd wanted her forever. Alex could hardly breathe, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Casey pushed her onto the bed slowly. "Your pajamas better look as nice off you than on."

"They probably do."

They stripped down to nothing but their underwear and bra.

Casey joined Alex on the bed.

She rubbed Alex's legs, slowly. Alex sighed a little displeasure. Casey pursed her lips and pulled at Alex's waist band back far, and snapped it against her skin, leaving a firm red mark. Alex smiled a deviant smile and leaned back on her elbows.

Casey pushed past Alex's waistband. She went slow at first-but she heard Alex make a noise.

"Faster?" She smiled.

"Yess..." She nodded.

Casey moved faster, or tried. Her movement was limited from Alex's underwear. She pulled the black lace off in a quick move and continued the task at hand, at her hands.

She moved faster and watched Alex the whole time.

Alex took a deep breath and threw her head back. She grabbed the headboard with one hand and stayed leaned back on her elbows. She held back a sharp scream, in fear of waking the neighbors.

Casey alternated between fast and faster movements and had to use her other arm to hold Alex up. She was starting to not be able to do it herself.

"Oh my-" Alex gasped, she arched her back and came fast.

She let down and caught her breath. Casey licked what she had off her fingers and then crawled over Alex.

"You alright there?"

"Hold on..I'll tell you when I can breathe," she waited some more. "Yes, definetly."

She leaned up to give Casey a kiss, grabbed her shoulders, and then swiftly flipped Casey under her.

Casey smirked at her. Alex rubbed down her stomach to her legs. She went down on her and pulled off her lacey underwear and tossed it off the bed and onto the floor where hers where. "Want to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah I dare you to do it now. I want to feel amazing." Casey raised a brow.

"Challenge accepted." Alex pushed into Casey slow.

Casey smiled and laid back. "Mmm.."

Alex moved a little so she could bend down. She licked Casey all over.

Casey grabbed the covers and her hands went white. She could barely breathe. "Fuck me," she choked it out.

She happily obliged, and pushed into her harder and faster. Casey moved her hips along with her moves, and arched her back a little. She supressed the urge to come, she tried to make it last.

Alex licked Casey again. Casey was being driven up the walls with Alex's crazy antics. "My god!" She took a deep hard breath.

Alex could see Casey's muscles tensing and untensing every couple of seconds. She moved faster and slightly curled her fingers. Casey twitched a little bit and let go of the covers, streching out her arms and her legs.

"Ah. Right there," she tried to keep breathing but she was losing track of time.

Alex moved faster and faster, Casey shook.

She moved her hips more and then stopped. She just arched her back and leaned her head back as well. She didn't move, but she came hard and fast. Casey was breathing rapidly and let down onto the bed.

Alex cleaned off her fingers and Casey's legs. She crawled up and laid beside Casey. "I love you."

Casey stressed in between breaths and said, "I..Love you..too." She smiled.

**A/N: Woah dat kinda suprised me I read it like three times..I suprised myself. No, Lyssa, stop it. Okay anyway did you like it or should I just stop writing smut?**


End file.
